Dead to Me
by Ellenmaye
Summary: Based in the Walking Dead World but different character and stories. First submission, going To be rated M for gore, sexual content, and drugs.- How do you survive when everyone you knew is know dead? Alex has been a slacker all his life, but to do so in this new worl can mean death, how will he adapt? Reviews encouraged :D love helpful critisism
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The linoleum yellow floors and white and red painted cement-block walls left an empty feeling in his gut as he walked through the hallway. He knew this was cliché;_ teenage boy feeling existential in his crowded high school- surrounded by people but alone in the world..._ and all that shit. He had his ear buds in, and was listening to Jimmi Hendrix's _Voodoo Child _and was jamming pretty hard. He didn't notice all the bodies pushing him and bumping his shoulders on their way to class. He didn't even notice the bell had rung until he was left alone in the hallway. He pulled one headphone from his ear and looked down the hall. _What class was I going to? _He started regretting smoking that bowl of pot in his car before third period, when the door two yards away opened and what looked like some parents and their son walked out closely followed by the dean. He quickly backed up against the wall so he wouldn't be seen, and debated skipping class. He wasn't really listening to the conversation, until he overheard,

"...this certainly has never happened before on the premises, and we will make efforts to-"

"Make efforts? You're damn right you'll make efforts- my son could have been seriously injured! where was security? How does a homeless man just wander in like that?"

"Sir, we're reviewing security tapes and I assure you we will find-"

"The police are going to be the ones that find this nut- and I'm taking Jason to the doctors immediately. If this... this wound becomes infected or in any way effects his hockey scholarship for next year you can expect my lawyer to be contacting you."

The sound of the dean fumbling over his words continued down the hallway as the parents and son stormed out and Alex laughed to himself. _A homeless guy? This school really is going to the dogs... _He pushed off the wall and started walking toward Health, the class he should have been in six minutes ago. He paused in front of the door and glanced into the wire-reinforced window. The lights were of and a substitute teacher was reading a book at the teachers desk while the class watched a movie on the dinosaur of a T.V. strapped to a cart complete with VCR. He opened the door and held up a random scrap of paper and said he'd been talking with a teacher and had a pass ( in other words a receipt from Taco Bell that had been stuffed into his pocket). He didn't worry though, because the middle-aged and balding sub barely looked up before nodding and returning to his novel. Alex took a seat in the back of the room behind that pretty Hispanic girl and looked up at the movie. _Ugh, blood. Great..._ Their teacher had left an athletic injury movie with the sub, and it was filled with joint popping, bone snapping detail, and Alex hated it. He couldn't stand the sight of gore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The last bell had rung and Alex was barely making it through the day- he was exhausted. He was walking out of the front steps of the high school and onto the manicured green lawn when he saw her. Becca was by far the hottest girl in school; at least to Alex. She had thick, straight, black hair cropped at her shoulders and wide green eyes. She wore bleach stained jeans to school that were probably made in Taiwan by some little kid, and tight fitting shirts (today it was blue and low cut). She was laughing with her friends gathered around the bike rack, and that's where Alex had to go.

He shook himself, and _casually _walked over, holding his breath. He leaned down to unlock his bike when Becca's friend, Grayce, said hello. He smiled at her, and then his eyes flitted quickly to Becca. Her eyes locked on his and he let out his breath. She looked away and went back to talking with her friends while Alex tried to make his shaky legs get on his bike. _Jesus, I'm Such a pussy! I can't even look at her without acting like an ass._ He swung his backpack over his shoulder and started pedaling home.

He was cutting through downtown, swerving through the traffic and pedestrians when he turned to take his shortcut down an alley behind a Chinese restaurant. He was just passing a dumpster when a bum jumped out from behind bags of trash. His mouth was dripping drool and blood, and he looked like he was tripping on some hardcore drugs. Alex swerved his bike out of the way but lost his balance and fell into some trash bags.

"Shit!"

He went to grab his bike but the bum had pushed it away trying to get to him.

"I don't have any money, man!"

The bum moaned and scratched at the hem of his jeans while Alex edged his way along the wall. _This guy must be overdosing or something…_ Alex was stuck between the wall, the dumpster, and the bum. He looked around, and grabbed an old plate that was hanging out of the trash bags he was standing on, and threw it in the bums face. It his him in the eye, but the guy barely stoped. He was gnashing his teeth and grabbing at Alex's clothes. Alex finally kicked him in the stomach and pushed him away, running from the alley. He ran two more blocks before he realized he had left his bike there. _Shit! My parents are gonna kill me…_


End file.
